Hate? Love?
by jungjunhwa
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary, HunTao
1. Chapter 1

"Tao kau akan dijodohkan"

"Apa? Andwaeeee"

"Luhan-ge gantikan aku jeballll"  
"Ne, ne, ne. Jangan lupa bubble tea jatah sebulan"  
"Itu gampang, gege jangan lupa kau akan menjadi Tao"

"Sehunnie?"  
"Luhan hyung? Dimana Huang Zi Tao?"

"Aku akan menyusul panda bodoh itu"  
"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri dan menyuruhku membayar semua ini?"  
"Oh maaf aku lupa"  
"Dasar cadel"

"HUANG ZI TAO!"  
"Siapa kamu? Oh, cadel"  
"Yak panda hyung! Aku sudah tidak cadel"

"APA?! AKU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN SEHUN?"  
"Iya panda hyung"  
"Hey diam kau cadel bodoh. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"  
"Kupikir kau sudah tau. Itu tidak baik memanggil calon suamimu bodoh"

END

Gimana-,- gaje kah? Author newbie-"  
Kalo review nya 10+ author bikin ceritanya, kalo gak ya end saja  
gomawo sudah baca trailer gaje ini  
last help review


	2. Begining sebelumnyasalahpost

Title: Hate or Love

Cast: Tao, Sehun, Kris, Luhan

Author: jungjunhwa kolaborasi sama YJhyungs

Pairing: Crack Pair HunTao, slight HunHan, TaoRis, KrisHan

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Disclaimer: All casts are not mine but this story belongs to me.

Author's Note: Yaoi, lemon

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Review please :3

.

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

"TAOZI!" teriak sebuah suara. "Ada apa Mama?" Tao bertanya. "Kesini, Mama mau berbicara," kata Mama-nya sembari tersenyum. "Ada apa Ma?" Tanya Tao heran yang melihat Mama-nya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri. "Taozi, apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Mama-nya penasaran. "Sudah dong! Huang Zi Tao gitu loh!" Kata Tao memamerkan. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Mama-nya. "Kris. Wu Yi Fan," jawab Tao singkat. "Oh, putra dari Wu Company ya?" Tanya Mama-nya. "Iya," jawab Tao sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kau kenal putra dari Oh Coperation?" Tanya Mama-nya lagi. "Oh Sehun?" Tao bertanya balik. Mama-nya mengangguk mantap. "Kenal dong! Tidak ada yang tidak di kenal oleh seorang Huang Zi Tao ini," kata Tao pamer.

.

.

.

.

"APA? TAO AKAN DIJODOHKAN? ANDWAEEEE! TAO MASIH SAYANG KRIS GEGE!" Teriak Tao frustasi mendengar Baba-nya. "YA! TAOZI! JAGA SIKAPMU! DIA BABA-MU!" Kata Mama-nya berceramah. "Ya, ya, ya, terserah," jawab Tao cuek. "Kau pasti akan senang setelah melihat calon suami-mu nanti," kata Baba Tao—Junmyeon dengan tenang. "Tao ingin bermain ke rumah Luhan gege, mungkin Tao akan menginap," kata Tao. "Hhh... Baiklah... Take Care," kata Mama Tao—Yixing. "I'm going, bye," kata Tao cepat.

"LUHAN GEGE BUKAKAN PINTU DONGGGG!" Tao berteriak kencang sampai tetangga Luhan marah marah. "Sabar panda, aku sedang jalan!" Luhan berteriak—tak sekeras teriakan Tao. "Cepat masuk, kau mengganggu tetangga ck," kata Luhan sebal. "Tapi gege sayang sama Tao kan?" Tao bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Tentu saja, kau sahabatku," jawab Luhan santai.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ge tolong bantu Tao," kata Tao merayu. "Bantu apa?" Luhan bertanya tanpa memedulikan wajah melas Tao. "Aku akan dijodohkan," kata Tao memasang tampang sedih-nya. "MWO? DENGAN SIAPA?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang mencapai 5 oktaf. "Tao tidak tahu, Baba dan Mama tidak memberitahu nama-nya. Luhan-ge tolong datang ke perjodohan itu, jeballllll. Tao masih sayang sama Kris gege," kata Tao memelas. "Tidak!" Luhan menjawab. "Luhan-ge gantikan aku, Jeballlllll," Tao memohon sembari memasang tampang imut-nya. "Ne, ne, ne. Jangan lupa bubble tea jatah sebulan," kata Luhan menyanggupi permintaan Tao. "Yeah! Luhan-ge kau memang THE BEST! Wo Ai Ni! Soal bubble tea itu gampang, dua bulan juga boleh! Tapi gege tidak boleh lupa, gege menjadi Tao," kata Tao semangat. "Ne," jawab Luhan singkat. "Tao akan menginap di rumah gege," kata Tao. "Ya, terserah," jawab Luhan cuek.

.

.

.

—Hari Perjodohan—

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju sebuah gedung megah. "Haahh akhirnya sampai juga huahh! Dasar panda babo! Baiklah hwaiting Luhan! Ini demi Bubble Tea juga!" Luhan mengoceh ke dirinya sendiri.

"Atas nama Tn. Huang," kata Luhan kepada seorang pegawai restoran. "Ikuti saya tuan muda," kata pegawai itu mengantar Luhan ke tempat perjodohan.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan gugup. "Deer-hyung? Kenapa kau kesini?" Sehun balas bertanya. "Eumm... Sebenarnya Tao menyuruhku untuk menggantikan-nya," ungkap Luhan. "Hyung, kau tahu alamat rumah Tao-hyung?" Sehun bertanya. "Jl. Growl no. 88, Tao sedang pergi ke taman XOXO," jawab Luhan. "Baiklah hyung terima kathih, aku akan mencarinya," kata Sehun sembari beranjak dari duduknya. "Yak Oh Sehun! Kau akan meninggalkanku, membayar semua ini?" tanya Luhan. "Aku akan membayarnya dan mengantar hyung pulang," jawab Sehun.

"Bye hyung," kata Sehun. "Bye Sehunnie. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah," ucap Luhan. "Cheonmaeyo hyung, pay," Sehun melambaikan tangan.

"Panda," panggil seorang namja berkulit putih susu. "Oh cadel," jawab namja yang ia panggil panda. "Kau tidak boleh mengejek calon suamimu," kata namja yang dipanggil cadel. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil Chevrolet lewat mengarah ke mereka. Kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka. "Ehem... Tuan muda Oh Sehun dan Taozi," panggil namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

GLEK

Sehun dan Tao menyiapkan nyali, mendekat lalu bersiap-siap menutup telinga mereka. "KALIAN LARI DARI PERJODOHAN?" bentak namja itu. "Bukan begitu ahjussi, saya menemukan Tao-hyung sedang berjalan ke gedung perjodohan. Saya juga kebetulan sedang lewat jadi saya turun, menawari Tao-hyung tumpangan. Bukankah begitu hyung?" Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Iya Baba, Sehun benar," jawab Tao.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil Tao. Baba akan mengantarkanmu," kata Baba-nya. "Baba, bolehkah aku ikut Sehun saja?" Tao bertanya. "Ya sudah cepat!" teriak Baba-nya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Tao dan Sehun masuk ke mobil Sehun. "Haahh aku selamat! Aku tidak akan kena marah Baba. Gomawo Sehunnie," Tao menghela nafas lega. "Cheonmaeyo baby hyung," jawab Sehun. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu?" Tao bertanya sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Sehun tidak memperdulikan Tao, ia sibuk mengambil selca bersama Tao.

CHU~

JEPRET

"TIDAKKKK!" teriakan Tao terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung. "First Kiss-ku... Huweeeeeee ;-; Bibirku sudah tidak suci lagi huweee," Tao menangis tidak jelas.

PIIP

PIIP

Tao memandang Sehun bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehunnie?" Tao bertanya heran. "Mengirim foto tadi ke Kris-hyung," kata Sehun santai. "MWO? ANDWAEEE!" Tao berteriak. Sehun menutup telinga-nya. "Huweeeeeee ;-; aku tidak selingkuuuhhh. Aku hanya dijodohkan huweeeeee ;-;" Tao mulai menangis tidak jelas lagi. Sehun yang melihat hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ngebut ke tempat perjodohan.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa!" Tao kembali berteriak histeris. "Sehuuuunnn pelankan kecepatanmu!" kata Tao histeris. Sehun menghirakukan Tao dan mengerem. "Sudah sampai, ayo turun baby hyung," kata Sehun santai.

Suasana tempat perjodohan benar-benar canggung dan diam. Hanya suara sendok garpu yang terdengar. "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Baba Tao bertanya. "Sudah," jawab Tao cuek. "Berarti kita akan memajukan pernikahan kalian," kata Baba Tao.

"Bagaimana Jongdae?" tanya Baba Tao. "Hmm... Lebih cepat lebih baik, baiklah. Lebih baik sesegera mungkin. Kau tidak keberatan Joonmyeon?" jawab Jongdae一 appa Sehun. "Tentu tidak," jawab Joonmyeon. "Baiklah. Pernikahan kalian hari Sabtu, minggu depan," kata Jongdae. "Nikmatilah masa-masa sebelum menikahmu nak," kata Joonmyeon membisikki Tao. "Yaaa," jawab Tao malas. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pernikahan mereka akan dimajukan. Itu berarti Tao akan menjadi milik Sehun lebih cepat.

TBC.-.


End file.
